This invention relates generally to electric outlets and receptacles and, more particularly, to a retractable electric wall outlet assembly for providing selective access to electric receptacles.
Conventional wall outlets are often disadvantageous in that electrical plugs received therein sometimes prevent items such as furniture from being positioned as desired or are inadvertently disconnected or damaged by furniture. In addition, electrical plug receptacles are a well-known hazard for curious young children who may insert their fingers or metal objects (e.g. paperclips) therein. Although various devices have been proposed in the art for regulating access to electric receptacles, the existing devices do not provide a convenient push button assembly that is not subject to mechanical failure.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an electric wall outlet assembly that is selectively retractable and extensible and which is not subject to mechanical failure.